My Ideal Boyfriend
by AkariNozomi
Summary: Akari Nozomi, the popular idol talking about her boyfriend type. With Kiseki No Sedai, what's her type?


Winter at Teiko Junior High School, the exact at Valentine's day where usually girls give boys that they love a chocolate and later, become a couple. But, they're different, basketball club members are take practice like usual even some of them receive chocolate. Because the motto of Teiko that "100 matches, 100 victoris", they must do practice. Here they are practicing, "I'm tired""I heard that someone said that he was tired""Sorry, Nozomi-chan!""Oh it's you, don't beef like that again""Okay" it's me, I'm head coach for Teiko's basketball club. I'm tired, usually in Valentine's day, I'm always receive so many chocolates and now, my locker fulled with that. Because that, I'm getting badmood and ordered them to practice very hard. After the practice ends, I sighed and cleaned up the court "Are you alone?" I turned back and found Shintaro-kun "Shin-kun.. You can't see it by yourself?""If I didn't ask, I'll be wrong.. If I asked, it's also wrong.. What do you want?""S-Sorry" I chuckled "What's wrong?""I'll help you, nanodayo""Eh? Is it okay?""Sure.. I do this not like I care of you, someone ordered me""Someone? Who?""You'll later know that" said him as helped me to cleaned up the court. After we've done, "Let's go""Eh? Where?""Just follow me, nanodayo""O-Okay" I followed him quietly from back.

Few minutes walking, we're arrived in front of Majiba "Majiba?""Everyone have waiting for us""Everyone?" asked me curiously, and we went in. I found another basketball club members, "All..""You're very slow, Nozomi""Akashi-kun.. It wasn't my mistake, I must clean the court because all of you! And, no one of you help me! Stupid!" said me as crossed my arms, then they sighed "What?""We're really sorry, we're egoist""No need to apologise, for that, your physical training will be three times~" said me cheerfully, as took seat near Akashi-kun "WHAT?!" they screamed, I covered both of my ears "Don't scream! Don't make me getting a badmood again at this Valentine's day""Talking about Valentine's day, have someone confessed their feeling to you, Nozomi-chan?""Nijimura-senpai! It's.. No one""Hee?""They confessed their feeling at their chocolate""So, you received a lot of chocolates?""Yes.. I do""How to eat all of them? Will you throw all of them?""Not off course.. I won't throw their feelings, I know that give something like that will need a big confidence""..""I'll tell it to them" said me as smiled a bit, and drunk my water. Nijimura-senpai sighed, "That's why you're loved so many boys""Eh? Why?""You've became an adult before you realized it"".." I was quite surprised, then sighed "Thank you, Nijimura-senpai"'No problem" he sighed and continued to eat.

After all of us finished to eat, "So, how many chocolates that Generation Of Miracles got?" said me as checked them "If someone got 1, they must do practice plus 1 times""What?!""Yes! it'll be fun~""I will die" said Ryota-kun, I stared at him "So, Ryota-kun.. How many?""I'm sorry Nozomicchi!" whined him, I checked it "Okay.. 3x times""Noo" i left him "And, the others?""I got one""Akashi-kun? You got too? The others didn't got, why?""I don't know, it's from no name""I see.. It's okay" I sighed, it was from me, but I forgot to write my name "I'm very happy that I could do this.. Then, I'm bored now!""Then then.. Let's talk about something that related to valentine,ssu""Ryota-kun..""E-Eh?""Fine.. I'll forgive you this once""Okay, Nozomicchi" he stood up "Let's start it from Aominecchi!""Eh? Me? Kise?!""Yes""Fine.." he sighed "I do hate valentine's day""Then.. What's your type of girl?""Hnn? Have a big boobs" answered him lazily, all of us laughed "O-Oi?! It's my life, just manage your own life""F-Fine ssu... Then, next Midorimacchi!" he turned back "I do like a girl that's older than me or has act as adult, nanodayo""Murasakibaracchi""I like a girl who's tall but not taller than me, Kise-chin" they laughed after heard that "It's impossible a girl has a same height like you, you're too tall""Aomine-chin too mean" he sighed "Next, Kurokocchi""I do like a girl who's calm""Normal ssu.. For me, I do like a girl that won't bring me down ssu""Akashi-kun's turn""Yes, Akashicchi!" Akashi-kun sighed "I like a girl that has a dignity""Okayy.. Done ssu!" I sighed as watching them quietly.

Suddenly, "So now! From our private coach, Nozomicchi~" heard that, I coughed "Ryota-kun!""It's your turn, Nozomicchi" I blushed slightly but hid it, and cleared my throat "What's question?""Do you love someone, Nozomicchi?""Yes, I do""Then.. Who's him?""Why I must tell it to all of you? It's my privacy""Oh fine.. Is he here?""Perhaps""And, what's type of boy that you like?""I like a boy that want accept me whenever I am, a boy that loves all of me not a boy that loves me just because I'm a rich and famous girl""Oh I see..""Maybe, a boy that match to standing beside me..""Oh, just that ssu?""It's just specific criteria""Then? Tell us, Nozomicchi!""A boy that could sing a song as play a classic instrument for me, and it's a romantic song""Nozomicchi?""Yes?""You weren't kidding, weren't you?""No.. It's just my dream""From us, the one who could play instrument music is Akashicchi and Midorimacchi""Akashi?""Akashicchi could play violin, isn't it?" Akashi-kun nodded "I see.. I could play violin too, I could play all kind of instrument musics""Cool ssu!""Thanks..""No problem ssu~" I sighed "What's your favorite song, Nozomi?""I won't give up, All of me and Last Date Conversation""I'll play it for you, nanodayo""W-What?" I blushed slightly "I just searched for a next song for my practice""Oh I see... Good then" I sighed, and continued to drink.

After that, all of us together went to school, "I want to go to music room! See you all~" said me as waved my hand to them, and left them. Arrived in the music room, I played piano "..." for now, I always devoted my feelings by playing instruments music. After I've done it, someone clapped his hands, i turned back and found him "Akashi-kun?" I blushed very hard "You're better than Midorima""Is it?""Yes..." he went in, and sat besides me "Sing the song for me""O-Okay" I sang I won't give up to him, he could find tone easily and quickly than me. After that, "Let's sing it together""Why?""I don't know the lyrics, Nozomi""O-Okay" and, we sang the song together, it's very excited. After we've done sang that song, "Thanks, Akashi-kun!""So Nozomi, have you started to love me?" I blushed very hard "A-Akashi-kun!""Answer me, Nozomi""Sing it alone""Okay" he stood up "Akashi-kun?" and, he took a guitar and played it "Akashi-kun? You could play it?""I'm absolute, Nozomi""E-Eh?" and, he sang the song as played the guitar, and I blushed slightly "A-Akashi-kun... I know that you're my ideal type of boy, but.. ""Hmm?""I-I won't say that""I want to hear it, Nozomi""B-But..""Well, I know I'm not the most romantic guy at the world.. I can't make a simple life of love now.." heard that, I blushed very hard "Stop it, Akashi-kun! I beg you!""Why, Nozomi?""It's.." some tears came unbidden "Stupid""Nozomi.. ""Akashi-kun.. Fine, I love you""Good to heard that, be mine""Stupid.. You'll be mine, and I'll be yours""Up to you, Princess Akari" said him as kissed the back of my hand, I blushed very hard "Aka-""Call me Seijuro""Right Seijuro-kun, that chocolate is from me""I know that""W-What?!""I know everything" said him as smirked "Huh" I looked away "Akari.. Don't be angry or I'll kiss you""Fine.. You can't order me" I quickly kissed his cheek "Fine, Akari" and, both of us became couple started from that day.

In another places, for exact at the outside of that music room, the others watched us "Soo Nozomicchi loves Akaricchi?""Yes, Kise-kun""Kurokocchi? You've discovered it?""Yes..""From when ssu?""From the first they met""E-Eh? Why you didn't tell it to me?""Nothing..." then, Ryota-kun turned back "What's about Midorimacchi?""What? i said i don't love her""Eh? Is it, ssu?""I only admire her" muttered Shintaro-kun "What did you say?""I just want to get more concentration for practice piano with her""I see, ssu" Ryota-kun sighed. I heard some disturbances, "Seijuro-kun""Yes?""Did you leave them alone?""Yes""So, why I could hear their voices now?""Oh I see.. I'll take care for it, Akari" he kissed my forehead "What are you doing, Seijuro-kun?! I said let me the one who do that for you""I want to monopolize you alone, Akari" I blushed very hard, and he stood up and opened the door and found them "Oh.. All of you are here?""Yes""From when?""Since you went in""Oh I see... I'll give punishment for all of you""E-Eh?!" they screamed, I stood up and went to meet them with a bright face "Hello, everyone!""Nozomicchi! Forgive us!""I'll forgive all of you" heard that, they sighed "But for this week, 5 times physical training for all of you""W-What?!""And Ryota-kun, you'll clean the court alone""Nozomichi!""It's my order, let's go back!""Yess" they left the school very tired and full of sadness. Me, in the back of them, with a hand held by Seijuro-kun just chuckled "All of them are funny""Yes, Akari""It's very excited, Seijuro-kun""Yes""Another time, let's sing together again""Sure, Akari.. For you, everything is fine" i smiled a bit to him.


End file.
